Edge of the Universe
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven, the Gems, Autobots and humanity have been at war with the Decepticons for 5 years and have prepared a massive assault on their base. During the battle, Steven gains the uncanny ability to reset the day every time he dies. With Garnet being the only one who understands this power, they must use it to get one step closer to defeating the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For 5 years now, Steven and the Gems have been working with humanity and the Autobots to combat the Decepticon army. It was in 2 days that the humans, Autobots and the Gems would work together in a massive mechanical assault on the Decepticon base. The humans would be armed in huge mechanical armors called Jackets that gave them increased strength, speed and weaponry. Steven and the Gems would head off the assault, with Steven in a Jacket and Garnet being the commander, due to her many victories against the Decepticons before. They all met together at a forward operating base 200 miles west of the base. That morning, Steven awoke alone in his room, eager to destroy the Decepticons. He got dressed and ran out to the courtyard and into the line of troops, where Pearl and Optimus Prime was giving a speech to the troops.

Pearl: Here's how this is gonna work. You're all going to be loaded on airships for transportation, along with the Autobots. We'll drop you in right at the edge of their base and you destroy all Decepticons. Is that understood?

Soldiers: Yes ma'am.

Optimus Prime: And remember. We are a team. Watch each other's backs. Nobody tries to be a hero. And don't give up.

Pearl: Now let's kick some Decepticon chassis.

Steven and the soldiers got loaded up into their Jackets, the Autobots loaded into their transports and, the Gems prepared for the largest mechanical assault in history.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The transports all flew together to assault the Decepticon base. Steven, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were in one transport ship with Optimus prime.

Steven: So, how long until we get to destroy Decepticons?

Garnet: Patience, Steven. I had to wait 8 hours on this type of plane to destroy Decepticons.

Pearl: We can do this. Steven, you stay behind us. We'll protect you. Just make sure you shoot at the Decepticons.

Amethyst: Let gets these motherf...

the front of the plane exploded, forcing Optimus, Steven and the Gems to eject. They hit the shorelines just in front of the base. There were Decepticons blasting the drop-ships out of the air and sending them crashing down.

Garnet: We're getting slaughtered!

Optimus shifted out of his truck form and into his robot form. He pulled out his gun and began blasting away the Decepticons. He pulled out his swords and cut through 8 of them in a whirlwind. On the ground, Steven and the Gems were marching forward with the assault group as Steven was shooting his machine guns, grenades, and missiles at the Decepticons, causing them to explode. Something began to move in the ground underneath them. A large metallic alien burst from the ground and used its hundreds of tentacles to impale and throw away the Gems. It had a strange orange glow in its mouth and it looked directly at Steven. He shot at it and ripped it up with his machine gun on his right hand. Another alien burst from the ground, but was bigger than the other one. It also had a strange blue glow in it instead of an orange glow. Steven tried to shoot it, but was out of ammo. He quickly detonated one of his grenades at close proximity with the large alien as it's blood began to melt his face, and he died.

Suddenly, Steven shot awake, panting heavily, right in the room where he left off that morning. Somehow the day had reset itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven, having killed the large alien and getting doused in its blood, had somehow reset the day. He was right where he started. He quickly got dressed and ran out to the courtyard, but didn't tell anyone of the day resetting, so as not to sound insane. In the courtyard, he heard Pearl and Optimus give their speeches.

Pearl: Here's how this is gonna work. You're all going to be loaded on airships for transportation, along with the Autobots. We'll drop you in right at the edge of their base and you destroy all Decepticons. Is that understood?

Soldiers: Yes ma'am.

Optimus Prime: And remember. We are a team. Watch each other's backs. Nobody tries to be a hero. And don't give up.

Pearl: Now let's kick some Decepticon chassis.

Steven and the soldiers got loaded up into their Jackets and the Autobots loaded into their transports. On the way to the Decepticon base, Steven started the conversation, prepared to eject when the ship would blow up.

Steven: So, how long until we get to destroy Decepticons?

Garnet: Patience, Steven. I had to wait 8 hours on this type of plane to destroy Decepticons.

Pearl: We can do this. Steven, you stay behind us. We'll protect you. Just make sure you shoot at the Decepticons.

Steven: Get ready, we're about to get shot down!

Garnet: What?

The front of the plane exploded and forced everyone to eject again. They hit the shorelines to see Decepticons blasting ships out of the air.

Garnet: We're getting slaughtered!

Optimus shifted into robot mode and attacked the Decepticons while Steven and the Gems pushed forward. When they hit the place where Steven died, he held them back.

Steven: Hold on Gems!

Garnet: Steven! We have to keep moving!

The alien burst from the ground, but before it could kill anyone, Steven gunned it down, and ripped it up.

Pearl: How did you know that would be there?

Garnet: Wait a minute. Steven.

Steven: Yeah?

Garnet: Come find me when you wake up.

Steven: What?

Garnet: Come find me when you wake up!

A transport dropped on all four of them.

Steven awoke once again in his room, and got dressed. He ran out to the courtyard and to the main building to find Garnet. In the training room, she was practicing a Decepticon takedown on Bumblebee.

Steven: Garnet, I need to talk to you. It's important.

Garnet: What do you want Steven?

Steven: I've been to the battlefield already. You said to find you when I wake up. What does that mean?

Garnet: Go downstairs to the left, and enter the first door on your right. I'll meet you there.

Steven went to the room and found a huge map of the battlefield. The Gems soon got there with a hologram of Optimus Prime.

Optimus: Why must we call of the attack, Garnet?

Pearl: What's wrong with Steven?

Garnet: He's been to the battlefield already. He has my power from two years ago.

Amethyst: Steven. How many fingers am I holding behind my back?

Steven: I don't know. This is my first time here. What's going on?

Garnet: She's holding three fingers behind her back and you have gained the power to reset the day when you die.

Steven: What?

Optimus: On the battlefield did you battle any small aliens that resembled us in some ways? With an orange glow?

Garnet: They look like this.

She pulled up a hologram of the alien Steven fought.

Steven: Yeah. I fought that thing. There was also another one that was bigger and had a bluish glow to it. I blew it up, its blood got all over me, and I woke up this morning.

Pearl: That big one is an Alpha.

Amethyst: And we call them Mimics.

Optimus: Megatron secured the power of these alien creatures by killing their leader, the Omega. With that, he gained the power to reset the day. It only worked when an Alpha was killed. When you got doused in the Alpha's blood, you gained the power to reset the day when you died.

Garnet: We plan on using that the same way I did. You memorize when and where the Mimics and Decepticons will show up, and we can find an exact route to get us to the base. Are you ready?

Steven: Yeah. Let's do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steven: So it's about 2 meters from the shore line that you, me, Pearl, Amethyst, and Optimus get shot down. When we crash, a Mimic pops out of the ground about 30 seconds into charging in. Right here. After we kill it, a transport ship crashes down on top of all of us, and that's all I know.

Garnet: You're gonna need some extra training if we're gonna win this battle.

Optimus: My Autobots would be more than willing to help.

Steven: And tell them not to worry about killing me, cause then I can get more knowledge to win each time.

Pearl: I'm not so sure about this. What if he loses his power?

Garnet: The only way he can lose his power is the same way I did, if he gets injured. For me, it was when I released my physical form into my gem to regenerate. For him, he'll lose it through blood transfusion. Steven, you need to make sure you die each time, or you'll lose the power.

Steven: Got it. Let's train.

In the training room, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were ready to train Steven.

Optimus: Don't worry about attacking my Autobots that same way you would to a Decepticon. Your ammo is tranquilizer darts that will make them fall, just like a Decepticon would to real weapons.

Steven: Got it.

Ironhide: Let's do this.

The three Autobots attacked Steven. They fired their blasters at him, and he was demolished. After the day reset, he tried again. This time he jumped out of the way of the blasts, and shot Bumblebee in the knees, knocking him down. Steven was then kicked into a wall by Sideswipe.

Garnet: Are you ok, Steven?

Steven: I'm ok!

Amethyst: Your back's broken.

Garnet: Time to reset.

Steven: Ok, do it.

Ironhide vaporized Steven with his blasters. The next time, Steven repeated dodging the blasts and shooting Bumblebee in the knees, and when Sideswipe came up, he popped his tire feet out with his gun. He then shot him in the body with his gun, knocking him out. Bumblebee was still functioning and blasted Steven in the back, killing him again. The next time around, Steven jumped out of the way of this shot, and it hit Ironhide in the chest. Steven hit Bumblebee in the head with his darts, knocking him out, but was squashed under Ironhide's foot. The next time around, Steven jumped out of the way of the blasts, shot Bumblebee in the knees, popped Sideswipes tire foot, shot him in the body, knocking him out, dodged Bumblebee's blast, hitting Ironhide in the chest, shot Bumblebee in the head, dodged Ironhide's foot, and shot him in the back with his gun, knocking him out.

Garnet: Not bad. How many times did you have to reset to win?

Steven: Around 6 or 7 times.

Amethyst: Alright Steven!

Garnet: Now we get to train you.

Steven: What?

Pearl: You know how to battle large Decepticons, but you need to master how to battle Mimics.

The Gems morphed into Mimics and attacked Steven swinging their tentacles through the air, decapitating him. The next time around, he ducked the tentacles and slid underneath them. Amethyst jumped on Steven, but her shot at her with his gun, knocking her out. He then was impaled through the back by Garnet. The next time around he ducked the tail attack, shot Amethyst out of he air, dodged Garnet's impale attack, and shot her from behind without even looking. Pearl charged at him full force and he shot her down, knocking her out.

Optimus: Good work, Steven.

Steven: How long until they wake up?

Optimus: 5 more minutes.

5 minutes later, the Gems woke up.

Garnet: You're ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven, the Gems, and Optimus were loaded onto their transport, ready for the assault.

Garnet: Steven. When you die, be sure to make a mental note of when, where and how you die. Also remember how we die.

Steven: Got it. When the front of the plane explodes, we drop down on the shore. We charge in and a Mimic pops up. After we kill it, a transport crushes us. That's as far as I got.

Amethyst: Alright. Let's...

The front of the plane exploded again, forcing an immediate drop on the shorelines. Once they landed they charged forward, killed the Mimic that popped out of the ground and dodged the falling transport. A Decepticon stood in front of Steven and tried to shoot him, but was subdued by Garnet. She pulled its head off and brought it down.

Garnet: Let's keep moving.

Starscream soon appeared and destroyed Steven with an airstrike. When he repeated the day, he dropped from the transport, killed the Mimic, avoided the transport ship, killed the Decepticon standing over him, and moved the Gems out of the way of the coming airstrike. Soon, Mixmaster and Demolisher appeared, and Ironhide and Jetfire attacked them, forcing them into retreat.

Jetfire: They're getting scared now.

Optimus: Bring in the Dinobots!

Grimlock, Strafe, Scorn, Snarl, Sludge and Slug soon appeared and ripped up the enemies through their Dinobot forms. Grimlock turned into a T-Rex, Strafe turned into a Pterodactyl, Scorn turned into a Spinosaurus, Snarl turned into a Stegosaurus, Sludge turned into a Brachiosaurus, and Slug turned into a Triceratops. They charged into the battle, blasting away and crushing the small Decepticons.

Steven: Keep going! We can...

Steven was crushed by Slug's Triceratops charge. The next time around, he moved out of the way of the charge and pushed forward with the Gems. Soon, Scavenger, Demolisher, Long Haul, Hightower, Mixmaster, Rampage, and Scrapper came out, and merged together to form Devastator.

Optimus: It's Devastator! Autobots! Focus fire on Devastator!

Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet, the Arcee twins, Jetfire, Skids and Mudflap all focused their firepower on Devastator. Steven and the Gems continued forward, when Brawl appeared in front of them.

Brawl: You're not going anywhere, Steven!

Steven: We'll see about...

Brawl blasted Steven with his missile launcher. The next time around he dodged the missile attack, and shot the missile launcher off Brawl's shoulder. Garnet jumped on his shoulder and pulled off the other launcher, Amethyst grabbed the machine gun on his wrist with her whip and yanked it off. Brawl shifted into his tank form and tried shooting at the Gems with all his cannons, blasting them apart. The next time around Steven warned Garnet about the cannon, and when Brawl shifted into his tank form, Pearl grabbed the cannon and aimed it at Devastator's knee, shooting it out. She took out her spear and cut off the main gun, leaving him weaponless. He shifted back into his robot mode, and was met with a grenade launched into his face, destroying him.

Garnet: Hold on, Gems! We need to help them destroy Devastator!

They rushed back into the fight with Devastator. Garnet jumped up on his arm and ran up onto his back. She pulled apart the swirling machinery, temporarily revealing the weak point in his mouth. His head slid open and apart, revealing hundreds of swirling gears as a huge vortex began to form. He began sucking in all the sand and wind as the Transformers struggled to keep the humans safe. Steven was suddenly pulled in, and when he tried to fire a grenade into Devastator's mouth, he realized he had to reload. He was suddenly pulled into Devastator's vortex and grinded up in the gears. The next time around, he made sure he was loaded before he got trapped in the vortex. He fired a grenade into Devastator's mouth, blowing apart his entire head.

Steven: Yeah! Let's keep moving! We're almost there.

Optimus: Autobots! Roll out!

The transformers shifted into their vehicle modes, loaded up Steven and the Gems and drove up to the base. Upon arrival they found Megatron inside the base with Sideways, Barricade, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream and Soundwave.

Steven: It's Megatron!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Megatron: This is an honor. The entire autobot army standing right before me. And you, with the power that was rightfully mine to reset the day. No matter. I plan on getting it back. Decepticons, Attack!

Sideways attacked Sideswipe, Barricade attacked Bumblebee, Skywarp and Thundercracker attacked Skids and Mudflap, Starscream attacked Ironhide, and Soundwave attacked the Arcee twins.

Optimus: Megatron. I've told you time and time again, this only ends one way. With your defeat.

Megatron: Not this time. For I have a new ally.

The Mimics burst from the ground and attacked Steven, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst.

Optimus: This ends now, Megatron. One shall stand.

Megatron: You shall fall.

Megatron and Optimus charged each other.

During the battle with Sideways, Sideswipe was outmaneuvering and moving all around Sideways. He fired off the guns on his back and slashed at Sideways's legs. Sideways grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the floor. Sideswipe swiped his sword arm over Sideways's arm, cutting it off, and flipped over him firing his back guns into Sideways's head, destroying him.

Sideswipe: Damn! I'm good.

Barricade and Bumblebee were attacking each other. Bumblebee shoulder threw Barricade into a wall and slammed him into the floor. Barricade jumped up, and pulled out a spiked tire attached to a metal whip. He smacked Bumblebee multiple times and cut off his arm. Bumblebee took his good arm and shifted it into a blaster, shooting directly into Barricade's chest, killing him.

Bumblebee: 'Check Please'

Skywarp and Thundercracker were battling Skids and Mudflap.

Skids: Bring it ugly!

Skywarp: Who? Me or him?

Mudflap: Don't matter. Ya'll both look the same. Y'all both ugly.

Skywarp began teleporting all over the place.

Mudflap: Woah man. That dude can teleport?

Skids: Duh. His name's Skywarp.

Skywarp teleported right over Skids. Mudflap blasted him out of the air and shot him out. Thundercracker pulled out his axe and attacked Mudflap. Mudflap grabbed the handle of his axe and pulled it away from him, chopping off his arm. He then threw it away and tackled him, punching him in the face with his own arm.

Mudflap: You can't kill me with an axe! Ima bust your face up!

Skids was watching every direction for Skywarp. Suddenly, he warped out right in front of him, and crashed into him. Skids shot a grappling hook onto Skywarp's back. When Skywarp tried to teleport, he brought Skids with him. Skids used his gun and blasted Skywarp's head off.

Skids: Nobody messes with the Twins! In your face!

Starscream and Ironhide were blasting each other with their weapons and gadgets.

Starscream: Your weapons are nothing. I have the superior weaponry!

Ironhide: You also have the inferior strategy.

Starscream: Now you die, Autobot!

Starscream charged into Ironhide with out thinking, leading to getting shot in the body and face multiple times.

Ironhide: Do you even think before you attack?

Soundwave was holding off the three Arcee twins.

Soundwave: You three are simply scouts. Sent out only to retrieve information. You don't know how to fight.

Arcee 1: We could say the same about you. All you do is sit up there linked to a satellite, listening in on every conversation on the planet. You don't know how to fight either.

Soundwave pulled out a rifle and tried shooting at the twins. Arcee 1 jumped over and shot him in the back, Arcee 2 shot him in the foot, and Arcee 3 shot him in the chest. 1 and 2 fired grappling hooks at each other, and used the line to strangle Soundwave. 3 jumped on his chest and fired into it, killing Soundwave.

Steven and the Gems were battling the Mimics sent by Megatron. Steven was shooting at them, one by one with his guns, missiles, and grenades. Garnet jumped around squashing them with her gauntlets, Pearl precisely and swiftly cut and stabbed them with her spear, Amethyst used her whip to throw them into each other and the Mimics all dropped one by one.

Megatron and Optimus Prime were attacking each other, throwing each other across the room, slashing at each other with their swords and blades. Megatron blasted Optimus back with his fusion cannon. Optimus shot back with his Ion Cannon, knocking Megatron down. Optimus cut of Megatron's gun arm with his sword, leaving Megatron vulnerable, he was pinned to the ground, defeated.

Optimus: It's over Megatron. You've lost.

Megatron: I was supposed to reign the whole universe!

Optimus: I can't let you escape this time.

Megatron: What are you talking about?

Optimus shot Megatron's eye out with his Ion gun, killing him.

Steven: We won!

Garnet: The war is over!

Everyone cheered to the victory over Megatron!

THE END


End file.
